marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Callahan (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , , , | Relatives = Big Mike Callahan (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Howard Mackie; John Romita Jr. | First = Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol 2 16 | HistoryText = Early Life Don Callahan is the son of Big Mike Callahan who owns a bar in Manhattan and is an old friend of Richard Parker (Peter Parker's father). Donny got caught up in a bad crowd and got involved with street gangs as a young man. Donny and his girlfriend Laura Fortune had an opportunity to receive superhuman powers from a criminal organization. They both agreed to the process and became super criminals. Squid Their first outing as the Squid and Ms. Fortune was not very successful as members of the Wicked Brigade when they targeted Spider Man because a bounty was placed on his head. The Squid and Ms. Fortune found a flu-stricken Spider Man on a New York rooftop. The Squid sprayed the web crawler with ink and grabbed him with his tentacles. Spider Man just insulted their lame names and tossed them over the building. Sometime later, Peter Parker found Big Mike at his bar while he was speaking to his son, Donny. Big Mike stopped his conversation with his son when Peter Parker arrived. Donny left the bar when his father refused to continue their conversation. Donny reappeared as the Squid and attacked another store owner near his father's bar. Spider Man tried to intervene but Big Mike told Spidey that the Squid was his son. The Squid expressed to his father that he paid no attention to him as he grew up and all he wanted was his love and attention. He told his father that he turned into the Squid so no one can push him around anymore. The Squid started to turn on his father until Spider Man was able to defuse the situation and calm Donny down. Civil War During the superhuman Civil War, he was recruited into Hammedhead's criminal army to take advantage of the Superhuman Registration Act. Iron Man and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents raided their meeting and they were all arrested. Brand New Day After Brand New Day; Squid was hanging out at the Bar With No Name with other villains when a low-life baddie named the Basher calls out Spider-Man on a website. A man called the Bookie begins to take bets on the fight and a number of shady patrons become angry when they realize the Spider-Man that fights the Basher is an impostor. However, the real Spider-Man shows up and discovers that the impostor is the woman known as Screwball. She tells Spider-Man that the Bookie could be found at the villain bar hangout. Spider-Man shows up and a brief scuffle occurs. The bartender stops the fight and Spider-Man leaves when he gets the information he needs on the Bookie. Dark Reign The Squid joined the Hood's criminal army. He and Man-Fish hijack a big ship and steal the technology on it. The Squid and other members of the Hood's gang would go to war with Mister Negative over various operations in Chinatown. The Squid would shakedown some massage parlors under Mr. Negative's control and kill some of the employees and patrons inside. The Squid and other members of the Hood's gang come knocking on Mister Negative's headquarters and engage his Inner Demons. The fight is fierce until the Spot teleports the Inner Demons away but Mr. Negative has a contingency plan. He corrupts Spider Man and he wipes the floor with the Squid and the rest of his teammates. Norman Osborn told the Hood and his gang that as Tony Stark is currently vegetative, there is no need to kill him; also he retracts the mounts of golds promised for killing Stark. A Council Of Masters Max Fury, the leader of the Shadow Council has assembled a new Masters of Evil in the sovereign nation of Bagalia where Squid is currently a member. Squid is present when Max Fury and the Masters of Evil capture John Steele after he attempts to escape Bagalia with the Serpent Crown and the Crown of Thorns. Squid and Whiplash restrain Steele until he is taken down by Vengeance. Carnage In Brooklyn, a family held hostage was saved from the Squid by the now-heroic Carnage. Spider-Man arrived to the scene shortly after Cletus had left, and to his surprise, found the family unharmed, as well as the Squid. Sinister Six Squid was recruited to join Swarm's All-New Sinister Six and battled Spidey and the students of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Hellion defeated Swarm, the rest of the team surrendered. Pleasant Hill At some point in time, he was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Pleasant Hill, a prison in the form of a small town where its inmates had their memories and appearances tampered with using a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik, so they could be turned into model citizens. When a group of villains led by Baron Zemo snapped out of this fantasy world and returned to their true selves, they attacked the village from within, wrecking havoc and freeing the other prisoners from Pleasant Hill's control. He was one of these numerous villains. When the bad guys took notice of the presence of the Avengers, they used their numbers to their advantage and mercilessly stroke down the heroes. However, Kobik took compassion on the Avengers and healed them. Squid later joined Baron Zemo's Army of Evil. | Powers = Squid-like Physiology: The Squid can shift from his human form to a green-skinned, (sometimes) mouthless squid-like form. Squid has several powers that are similar to a cephalopod. * Tentacles: In his Squid form, Callahan sprouted several extendable tentacles that protrude from his upper back, with which he could lift things that are heavier than his human form and uses them to grasp and attack his enemies. They can restrain a person with Class 10 strength. * Ink Generation: The Squid can shoot ink at his enemies. The ink can blind his opponents and the smell can be nauseating for some. Originally it was only from his hands, later on it could secrete from anywhere on his body. * Enhanced Strength: He has a degree of superhuman strength. * Minor Elasticity: He has either no bones or a highly malleable skeleton, enabling him to squeeze through narrow spaces, such as pipes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tentacles Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Squid Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Form Category:Biological Manipulation